icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. delete it i think this is the stupidest chat ever and i think it is boogs to have this thing and talk to strangers you even dont know. : O_o Okay. Trina I think it should stay, because she was the one who appeared on iPsycho, and I think all characters with known names should be on this wiki. :If anything, it should be moved to "Popular Girl". Her name wasn't mentioned. -- SeddieBerserker talk 22:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Innuendo I don't support deletion of the Innuendo page. I don't see the harm of having ONE page that can discuss and comment on words, lines, or phrases that are a bit more advanced for the many teens and adults that watch and love iCarly. Dan Schneider himself said he wants a wide demographic for his shows, and will frequently throw in something for those fans older than the kids/tween age range. Katydidit 15:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Fried Chicken I Extremley disagree with this! Alot of Episodes and extra clips for iCarly makes the appearence of Fried Chicken So i say Keep it! NeveisCheese☼ 07:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't really think it's neccessary. If there's a page for Fried Chicken, there should be a page for Meatballs, and a page for Cupcakes, and a page for Smoothies, etc. It would just get too crowded... ~iLive4Seddie ILive4Seddie 01:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) BiarWood This page should stay since it is a real place and could be in future episodes. At some point the iCarly trio should interact with other high schools. That would make sense. Gibby's Tasha has to be from someplace.Spunser 00:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) OSD I accidentaly made that page when making a video so u can delete it Rachim 4:35 pm Monday January 10th, 2010 Videos I think this should stay. I made it because ,I found this videos on Danwarps Youtube. I wanted to put them on Ihire an idiot page as he was editing an episode ,which appeared to be Ihire an idiot. However it was proctected. So my question is why is my page a candidate for deletion ? RueTheDay 03:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :You need to provide a link to the page being discussed.-- SeddieBerserker (talk) 04:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sevel It should be deleted, I made it and still think it should be deleted!-Cookie_Monsta! 22:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Nathan Kress Vs. Justin Bieber this page should stay ...............---------------.............-----------------............... This page is completely irrelevant to iCarly, and it should be deleted. If you want people's opinions about these two guys, then making a blog about it is the way to do it. Honestly, what's Bieber got to do with iCarly? -Kaila.s16 iCunfuss My Love I think that it should stay. the information could be true and if it is we can add it. DO NOT DELETE IT!!!23:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Fabina Crusaders Unite, Fight, It's Right!FabinaSeddieShipper :It's already been deleted. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : :::::::Why in the world would it be true if the title is wrong? Edward Rankin 23:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddie Speculations The Seddie Speculations Page. Why is it a candidate for deletion??? there is nothing wrong with it Its a place where Seddiers Come & discuss their Ideas & speculations About episodes & the rumors dont have to be true because its Just people coming up with ideas & having Fun discussing them. : Speculation and stuff like this is supposed to be on blog posts. Mak23686 15:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) But this page isn't only for one episode , it's for all episodes & the upcoming episodes. Can you give it a week or 2 before deleting it ?? That's if u choose to delete it, please :) Yeah... the thing is, opinion pages are reserved for relationship pages like Seddie or Creddie. Feel free to make the page a blog post, though. Parstin32 15:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) But whats the harm of keeping it?? I Spent about 4 hours creating the page, & now its deleted ...in one day :S First of all, please leave your signature. Second of all, I don't know, but I still think you should make a blog. Parstin32 15:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) TheSeddiestNub 16:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Frane I think this should be moved to minor ships or deleted because nothing is written on this page except the fact it's Freddie and Shane, it doesn't specify whether it's a friendship or romantic page, it doesn't give any hints and I don't think they even talked to each other on the show (if I'm thinking of the right guy). Creddie all the way 19:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your not, Shane was Freddie's friend from the AV Club that he invited to help on iCarly, and Sam and Carly both had a major crush on him. Ms.ChanandlerBong 11:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[Fribby|'Fribby']] I made this because i had always called it Fribby, and i saw there was no page for it and made one. I was unaware of the Fibby page at the time. I would really prefer it to stay but if people really have a problem with it they can delete it. Ms.ChanandlerBong 11:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing to do with iCarly http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Gec%C9%99_qatar%C4%B1nda_q%C9%99tl_%28film,_1990%29 iM in Love With My Best Friend Don't delete this page! It's a real episode! Carly and Sam will be girlfriend and girlfriend FOREVER! Sick of All The Madisen/Nathan Hate I made it into a candidate for deletion because it should be a blog. If anyone can make a blog; please do :{) Ant 15 All I Want For Christmas Is You (No, Not You) 17:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Leave the page they appeared in an episode. Not fair that it's being deleted. Why delete this page? there isn't anything wrong with it.Iloverue 00:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Iloverue Picture party put it back Millisa (talk) 11:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) its a picture page its a bunch of pics so it should stay iCarly Fan Made Episodes Don't delete this as many people will love to make fan-made episodes :D Carly's dirty look at Spencer is a Bunny Suit.jpg This is a duplicate image that has a typographical error. The correct title is File:Carly's dirty look at Spencer in a Bunny Suit.jpg, which was added later. Please delete or redirect the erroneous title. ---DanTD (talk) 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Images-1-.jpg Come on! It's an image of some naked guy's penis, and it's not a replacement for some generic image name! Deletion is the obvious course here. --DanTD (talk) 18:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC)